Episode 2868 (7th March 2001)
Plot Chris and Zoe are having breakfast. Chris says he is going to keep a close eye on Andrew. Zoe says that Chris is just jealous as Andrew has taken an interest in Charity. Zoe says she can't fault Andrew and questions Chris's business judgement. Cain comes downstairs in the Dingle house and tells Emily that the cops never showed up. Andrew goes to see Chris in the house, says a mare is not good and would like Zoe to have a look at her. Zoe goes to see Kathy and asks her why there is a 'For Sale' sign up at Jack's house. Zoe's mobile rings, it is Virginia. She tells Zoe she is needed to look at a mare. Jason is helping Lisa to carry things. Eric arrives at the farm. They discuss the cost of things, Eric says he will sort out the plumbing but gives Zak £50. Zak and Jason go off to get materials from a builders yard, but Zak tells Jason he knows where he can get the materials from for nothing. Zoe arrives at the stud, Andrew tells her that one of Jim Marshall's mares is having problems. Andrew thinks she might have ruptured her gut. The foal is OK. Emily and Nicola are in the shop, Nicola asks Emily if she thinks she ought to ring Andrew. They decide that might look a bit keen. Nicola buys a card. Zoe says Andrew did well to deliver the foal and says she will have to put the mare down, which means that Andrew needs to find a foster mum. Angie comes into the kitchen and Len says she was out late the night before. Len asks her questions. Marc says that her shift usually finishes about 10pm. Len offers to give Marc a driving lesson. Virginia says that she has found someone with a possible foster mare and has left them a message. Andrew leaves saying he must phone Jim, he enters the office to find Chris. Chris says he hears there has been another cock up. Nicola rings, but Andrew says he is busy. He goes out to check on the foal. Zoe shouts at Chris and says that it is not Andrew's fault that the mare had to be put down. Virginia takes a phone call from the mare owner saying that she is happy for her horse to be a foster mum to Jim's foal. Zak is talking to Jason in the pub. They discuss how they managed to uplift the building materials. Zak says to Alan that the Sugdens farm is up for sale. Alan says he expects some developer will buy it as there is no money in farming. Zak and Jason leave. Angie apologises to Len and Marc for snapping at them earlier. She asks how Marc's driving lesson went. Nicola and Emily go into the pub, Nicola says she tried to phone Andrew but explains to Emily that he is very busy with his job which is why he doesn't have time to spend with girls. Emily leaves Nicola buying her an orange juice whilst she goes to see Angie. She asks Angie if she saw Cain last night. Angie says that she didn't. Cain walks into the pub and catches Angie's eye. Nicola asks Emily about Ed. Nicola suggests she should put an ad in the local paper saying 'where are you' reply to a box no. Marc goes back to working in the kitchen and Len leaves. Cain tries to sit with Angie, but she tells him she will meet him around the back in 5 mins. Lisa is moving building materials and shouts at Zak about being so long. Lisa asks where Zak gets the sand and tries to hit them with some piping. Cain and Angie meet outside the pub. Cain tells Angie that she needs some excitement. They arrange to meet at the cricket pavilion at 6pm. Elise Thompson arrives at the stud with her mare, Opal. Virginia and Andrew greet her and say that she can have a free covering for her mare. Elise asks if she can watch the mare being introduced to the colt. Nicola asks Emily to describe Ed, they plan the ad for the paper. Emily takes over writing. Nicola says she will phone the ad through, but Emily has cold feet. Nicola walks off with the ad to phone the newspaper. Cain goes to the cricket pavilion. Andrew looks at the mare and tells Elise that someone will have to stay with the mare all night. She asks if he she can stay up with him. Andrew says of course. Zoe asks if she can join them for a drink in the office. Angie arrives at the cricket pavilion and is surprised that it is open. Cain says that it will be more private inside. Angie says that she could lose her job at any time. Cain says that she could end it anytime, Angie says she doesn't want to but she doesn't want anyone to find out. Cain tells Angie that she went wild last night. They kiss. Zoe goes into see Chris in the house. Chris asks if Andrew has spoken to Jim. Zoe says he hasn't managed to contact Jim yet. Chris says that if he was Jim, he would send a fleet of horseboxes round in the morning to take his horses away. Zoe says that would finish them off. Elise comes in and is introduced to Chris. Andrew and Virginia are in the office. She tells Andrew that Nicola has phoned 3 times. He says that Nicola is chasing him and that she is not innocent. Virginia asks if that is what he said about her. The phone rings again and Virginia answers and says that Andrew will see her tomorrow. Andrew goes into see Chris and reports on his conversation with Jim. Zoe and Elise are still there. They all propose a toast for a successful fostering and a good future for the stud. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Virginia West - Bridget Fry *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Elise Thompson - Charis Berry Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,850,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes